


Purple Cover

by Lyco



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: COVERS, Chuck 1x08, Chuck likes to take control, Devon approves, Enforcing a cover but also exploring feelings, F/M, No interruptions for Chuck and Sarah, Purple outfits, Sarah kinda likes it, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Sarah’s plan may be to help enforce the cover but its also one way she and Chuck can explore a few things between them during the events of 1x08.
Relationships: Charah, Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Purple Cover

**Disclaimer: I got to thinking about what if Sarah had actually been serious about her and Chuck making love to further their cover in 1x08 and came up with this.**

* * *

Despite herself, Sarah couldn’t help but watch in amusement as Chuck danced in his room as the candles burned and the music played. With him, and despite the fact that once again she shouldn’t think things like this, it was just so adorably _him_. One part of a package that she just couldn’t help but like even if she’s not supposed too because of the job. But regardless, feelings happened at times and when she got the idea they should ‘make love’ to further their cover, Sarah knew this would be a great way to actually explore those feelings. Even if it was just for one night and hoped this would get certain things out of both of their respective systems. Beckman and Graham would likely not care too much as all she would have to do is claim it was to help have better control of the Asset known as Chuck Bartowski. It also hadn’t been easy to convince Casey to shut off the surveillance for the night but she managed to pull it off.

As Sarah wasn’t wanting him to hear what she and Chuck were going to be doing that night. Granted, Casey wasn’t quite wanting to hear the _lady feelings_ himself any either if the look on his face was anything to go by. “Wow, where were those moves on our first date?” Sarah found herself asking with a grin as she came into his room.

Chuck immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her in an embarrassed and sheepish way. “Ellie let me in.” She added, perhaps unnecessarily.

She made her way in and closed the door and looked back at him, catching him looking downward at her exposed legs. “Like the atmosphere you’ve made, Chuck.”

He chuckled a little nervously as his eyes shot up to her’s. “Well… I uhh, I thought it would be a good idea.”

“And it is.” Sarah told him approvingly.

“So, you haven’t answered my question yet.” She added seconds later before taking off her coat and letting it drop to the floor to reveal her purple lingerie.

“Uhh… What, umm… What question? And I think I have a whole new appreciation for the color purple by the way.” Chuck said as he took her in.

“I can see that.” And she certainly did as she took notice of the tent in his sweat pants and smirked in a pleased manner at the sight of it.

Slowly, she closed the distance between themselves and kept eye contact with him and placing her hands on his covered chest as the music played. “Chuck… What we do tonight, can only happen this once, okay? Not just for our cover but for whatever feelings we may have towards one another. Feelings we won’t be able to explore again as bad things could happen. Do you think you can handle that?”

“I… I can’t promise anything, Sarah… But I’ll try my best.” He replied seriously.

And for Sarah, that was going to have to be enough as she wasn’t in the mood to try and get him to promise. Even if it was probably something that was likely needed. “That’s all I can ask for, Chuck.” Sarah replied seriously and kissed him.

He eagerly kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body as close as possible to his. Pouring every bit of his feelings towards her into their kiss and it was doing things to Sarah as the kiss deepened and their tongues met and danced. She could feel herself getting wet while also feeling his hardened cock against her body and she _liked_ feeling that against her. It making Sarah eager to have him inside of her on his bed. The two ended their making out to catch their breaths. “If you’re that good of a kisser, I can’t wait to see how good you are at other things.” Murmured the beautiful Blonde as she looked at him with desire in her half lidded eyes.

“Well, I am pretty good with my hands.”

Smirking at him, she kissed him and nibbled on his lower lip before pulling away and crawled on to his bed, giving him quite the show of her ass before turning around and being on her knees. Seeing just how he was keeping his eyes all on her and approving of it, Sarah slowly took off her see through purple lingerie to reveal she was only wearing purple colored panties and nothing more and Chuck just stared. “See something you like, Chuck?”

He nodded dumbly and beckoned him to come to her and he did so quickly. Both met in another intense kiss soon afterwards and his hands trailed down her back, sending goosebumps down her spine in the process and one of his hands grabbed her ass and squeezed it. They broke their kiss apart long enough to get him shirtless and while he wasn’t built like Bryce, Sarah certainly didn’t mind as she liked what she saw of Chuck’s upper body. He began to kiss on her neck as one of her hands made its way inside his sweatpants and liked the fact he had no underwear on himself as she wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke it. Earning herself a pleased grunt for her efforts from Chuck as she continued to give him a hand job. It wasn’t long before Sarah found herself on her back and feeling his lips all over her chest and tits, his tongue and teeth doing some very pleasureable things to her hardened tits as he bit and sucked on them.

Soft moans escaped her lips as he did this and when he started to finger her, a loud gasp was heard from Sarah. “Ohh, _Chuck_.” She breathed out.

Chuck smiled unseen at her reaction and fingered her a little longer and Sarah found herself disappointed when he stopped. “Why’d you stop!?”

Yes, it had been awhile for her and she wasn’t in the mood for his pleasuring of her to stop! “To torture you of course.”

Her scowl made him grin at her as he kissed her quickly and went on to kiss all over her as he made his way down her upper body and it really was a torture of sorts for Sarah. Especially when he slowly took off her panties while looking at her the entire time with a maddening smirk on his lips. _Oh God, I think I’ve unleashed something._

Clearly five years of celibacy had given him a lot of time to think on certain things if the way he was slowly kissing his way up her legs after getting her panties off was any indication of things. Either that, or he was just merely acting on any fantasies he more than likely had about her. “Chuck! Stop the torture already!” Pleaded Sarah breathlessly as he cruelly kissed around her wet and shaven pussy.

“Then you shouldn’t have given me control of the situation, my dear Agent Walker.” He retorted smugly.

Whatever retort she would have for that as she realized just how right he was never made it past her lips as he finally stopped torturing her and began to lick her clit and finger her. “OH!”

Her moans filled the room as Sarah got a good grip on Chuck’s curly hair and showed just how experienced he was with his mouth and fingers. “You’re… Oh! Good with, mmm… More than jus-Oh God! Hands!” Sarah cried out as her back arched in pleasure.

Chuck continued to eat her out for several minutes as a hand played with one of her tits to her immense liking before he finally stopped and kissed his way up her body. Their lips met and tongues danced in one another’s mouths, occasionally sucking on the other’s tongues as she grinded her wet pussy against his covered cock. Deciding to take control, Sarah rolled them over and kissed and bit on Chuck’s upper body with a hungry look in her eyes and made short work of his sweat pants. His large, hardened size excited her greatly. “Time to return the favor, baby.” Purred Sarah with a look of desire and lust in her eyes.

A loud groan escaped him as she began to lick the tip of his cock as his hands found themselves in her hair and it wasn’t long before she completely had his cock in her mouth. Sucking sounds filled the air as she bobbed her head up and down on him and demonstrating she had a no gag reflex several times as she took every bit of him in her mouth. “Fuck that feels good, Sarah!”

He groaned when she stopped doing wonderful things with her mouth and kissed her way back up to his neck and gave some attention there before kissing him soundly on the lips. Their desire for each other growing stronger by the minute and when she pulled away from him and got off the bed, Chuck was confused but enjoying the view of her ass as she purposely bent over. “The view just keeps getting better” He told her with a wolf whistle.

Chuckling as she stood up straight again and turned to face him, Sarah revealed she had gotten a condom packet from her coat. Despite himself, Chuck couldn’t help but widen his eyes at this as she crawled into bed and removed the condom from the packet. She quickly got it on him and positioned herself above him. “You know we don’t have to do this right?” Chuck asked her quietly.

“I know, but I want too, Chuck. I want too.”

It wasn’t just good for the cover, but for them personally as well. And with that, she descended on him and let out a loud gasp as he filled her. “Ohh it feels so good to have you in me, baby.” Sarah moaned as she adjusted to him being in her.

“I’m happy you feel that way ‘cause God knows I’m incredibly excited to be in you, Sarah.” He told her softly as he surprised her by sitting up and holding her close to him.

Seconds later as their tongues met again she began to ride him in their position until he took charge once again and laid her down. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly so he would stay buried deeply in her as he began to fuck her slowly. “Ha-Harder! F-Faster, Chuck!” Screamed out Sarah as she dug her nails into his back and he did as told all too happily.

Their moans and grunts filled the air as she no longer cared about his sucking on her neck to leave marks on it in between his hot breath on her skin. Chuck only grunted when she bit on his shoulder quite hard as he continued to fuck her as hard and fast as she wanted. Each calling out the other’s name in the throes of their passion and their bodies began to sweat from the exertion of their actions. Sarah took charge again as they rolled over so she was on top once again, pausing only momentarily to ensure Chuck was still inside of her before beginning to ride him good and hard as their skin slapped together. His hands went to her breasts and added to the pleasure she was feeling as he played with her tits. And thanks to how long it’d been for both of them respectively, it wasn’t long before both came as Sarah screamed out his name before collapsing on top of him, shivering uncontrollably from the pleasure going through her body as he held on tightly to her.

Even thrusting into her a few times before finally stopping. Neither moved as they caught their breaths, their bodies spent but wonderfully so. “ _NOW THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKIN’ ABOUT, CHUCK! AWESOME, BRO!_ " Came Devon’s voice from elsewhere in the apartment.

“ _DEVON!_ ” Called out Ellie’s mortified cry and both Chuck and Sarah couldn’t help but laugh over the whole thing.

Sarah gave Chuck a deep kiss before moving off of him to lay beside him, allowing him to remove the condom and throw it away before the two cuddled up with deeply satisfied sighs. Not wanting to be apart from one another all even if they should clean up a little. Both were and would always be grateful for this night between them as they slowly fell asleep together.

* * *

**Author’s Notes: Hot damn a lam has it been awhile since I wrote something like that. And the reason this is AO3 exclusive is due to the fact FFN has issues with things being as graphic as this. So I’m playing it safe. R and R!**


End file.
